Tony and Ziva talk
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: Yeah, bad title. Anyway, it takes place right after Obsession, the episode after that, and Patriot Down. It will also have tags to the Season 7 Finale. I really hope people who haven't seen the episode read this, it would make no sense. Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

**I just watched Obsession, and HAD to post this. The first part takes place when Tony and Ziva are in the victim's house, the second part is after the reporter/ victim dies.**

Tony stared at Ziva.

"You don't know that." He said to her.

"Tony," Ziva said walking slowly toward where Tony was sitting, "I know you wish she would walk in here and you would dust her off her feet by playing the piano like Humphrey Bogart in _Casablanca_, but it will not happen." She had sat down on the other side of him now.

"It's sweep of your feet." Tony said. He got up and stood by the wall. There was a long pause.

"Tony, I know what it is like to be in a situation like this." Ziva said softly, sliding her fingers slowly over the piano keys.

"No you don't." Tony said.

"Yes, I do." Ziva said, "You are going through the same thing I went through a few years ago." Tony and Ziva stayed in silence for a while.

"Dead man Walking?" Tony said.

"I would use a different name for him, but yes." Ziva sighed, "It was him." Ziva got up and went toward the stairs.

"If you need to talk to me, Tony." Ziva didn't have to say anymore, Tony knew what she was going to say.

"It's getting late," Tony said.

"I know." Ziva said, "We should leave."

"Yeah." Tony said following Ziva.

"Ziva?" Tony said through the phone.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Go ahead." Ziva replied. There was a pause.

"Can I come over?" He asked.

"Yes." She said. Tony drove to her apartment. He got up to her door and knocked.

"Ziva." Tony said.

"Come in." Ziva said. He sat on her couch.

"She's gone." Tony said absent mindedly.

"You know, I think she'd have been the one." Tony said.

"Really?" Ziva said turning from him.

"Yeah, she was smart, pretty, everything I wanted." Tony said to Ziva. She turned, "What do you have in your hand?" She asked changeing the subject.

"She gave me this." Tony said, "It's a note. Thanking me."

"Oh." Ziva said. Tony got up.

"I'm gonna see Gibbs now," Tony said. "Thanks."

"You are welcome, Tony." Ziva said. She watched him walk down the stairs and slowly shut the door.

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to make a second chapter to this. It is based on last nights episode of NCIS, I felt, Ziva needed a chance at getting on Random Chat.**

It had been a few hours since she and her partner had started their search, and Ziva was tired. She rubbed her eyes and looked away from her computer screen.

"You find anything?" Ziva asked Tony.

"Huh?" Tony said looking at her.

"Did you find anything?" Ziva restated.

"Uhh--" Tony said.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked, getting up and going toward his desk. "Are you on that random talk thing?" Ziva asked in his ear.

"It's Random Chat, Z_i_va." He said, trying not feel threatened by his partners close proximity.

"You getting anywhere?" Ziva asked, her lips curving into a smile.

"No," Tony pouted. "I'm losin' my charm Zi!" Ziva laughed.

"Get up." Ziva said to him. Tony gave her a confused look.

"Just do it." She said. He did as he was told. She sat in front of the screen.

"Hi," a man about Ziva's age with brown hair and blue eyes said.

"Hi." Ziva said smiling. Tony rolled his eyes. Suddenly, the person changed.

"Ha!" Tony yelled, "You were Nexted! Ha!" Ziva glared at him.

"My turn again!" Tony yelled. He got back on. A blonde girl popped up on the screen.

"You are not going to win." Ziva said.

"Who's that?" The blonde girl replied.

"She's my--" Tony started.

"girlfriend." Ziva finished for him. The girl's eyes went wide and Tony was Nexted.

"We should get back to work, yes my little hairy butt?" Ziva said going back to her desk.

"Whatever you say Sweetcheeks." Tony muttered.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Takes place right after Patriot Down, for those who read this fic and don't see the episode till the next day, I ask you not to.**

Ziva put her head down on her desk. She and the rest of the team had been told Gibbs had left only a few hours earlier. Ziva sighed, got up from her desk, and went to report her findings to now, Agent- in- charge, Anthony DiNozzo.

"Tony," Ziva said coming into Abby's lab.

"Yeah?" Tony asked turning toward her.

"I have more evidence on our rape victim." She replied absent mindedly.

"Thanks." Tony said to her. Ziva nodded and walked away. As she got into the elevator, Tony yelled for her to hold the door.

"What's up?" Tony asked Ziva as the doors closed. Ziva looked at him slightly confused.

"What's wrong," Tony said. "You've seemed distant the whole case."

"I did not realize you noticed when things become like lemons." Ziva replied.

"You mean go sour?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Ziva said. There was a pause.

"You want to talk about it?" Tony asked.

"I do not wish to be berated for my lack of idiomic knowledge Tony." Ziva replied waiting for the doors to open.

"You know what I mean Zi." Tony said following her out of the elevator and down the hall. Ziva turned.

"Please leave me be." Ziva said, "I do not want to think about it." Ziva turned back around and went into the girl's bathroom. Tony stood at the door for a few minutes before walking away. Half- way down the hall, Tony turned back around, convinced he was going to get answers.

"Ziva." Tony said opening the door. He stopped once he heard crying coming from one of the stalls. He knocked on the stall door, hoping it was the right one.

"Ziva." He said softly. No answer.

"Ziva." He said again, "Tell me what's wrong?" A few minutes later, Tony heard the lock click. He stepped back to let Ziva out. He saw her tear stained face. Tony put his arms out to comfort her, but she walked past him.

"Somalia." Ziva said looking at the wall behind Tony. He waited for her to continue. "It had been about a month since I had been sent on the boat." Ziva paused before starting back up again, "One of the men on the boat--"

"Saleem?" Tony asked. She nodded and went on, "had started flirting with me. Naturally, I returned this affection. A couple weeks later, out boat docked and we went to a bar. I decided to have a couple drinks with him. After a couple drinks, I decided to decline them. He kept offering, and finally I told him yes.

Later, he suggested we go back to the boat. I said, 'no,' but he would not stop asking. The next thing I knew, he had taken me back to the boat, and--" Ziva stopped and slid to the ground and cried. Tony went to her side and wrapped his arms around her. They stayed that way until Ziva stopped crying.

"It's been a long day," Tony said, "I'll take you home." Ziva looked at him, her eyes red, "Can I stay with you?" She asked almost pleading.

"Yeah." Tony said helping her up.

"Todah Tony." Ziva said, kissing him on the cheek.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth and last chapter, there would've been more if I had started this earlier. Sorry. **

Ziva stopped and stared at the empty room. It had been ten minutes since she had officially become a citizen.  
"Ziva!" Abby yelled, "We got reservations at the resteraunt!

"Coming!" Ziva said back. The team stood in front of the resteraunt congratulating Ziva before they left.

Ziva stepped into her apartment and put her keys on the counter. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a red light from her phone. She pressed the button for the message to play.

"Ziva," she heard a voice say, "I know you're ticked. Wow, Tony, great way to start this, um, so, I guess I'll tell you why I didn't go to your swearing today." Ziva sat on the stool on her island and listened intently to what he had to say.

"I'm in Mexico." Tony said, "Not my idea though! It's totally Vance's. Anyway, don't be worried, I'm okay. I've been asked to shadow someone. I can't tell you who, but-" Tony was cut off by the beep. She listened as the other message played.

"Hey, Zi, it's me again. I was cut off. I want to tell you not to worry about me." Ziva smiled and turned.

"Ziva," the message said, "be a good citizen and obey the traffic laws. If anything happens Zi, remember Gibbs' rules, except rule 12. I think that was established after Jenny and Gibbs went to Paris. We've been and made it through. It doesn't apply to us anymore."

The answering machine beeped to signal the end of the message. Ziva turned out the light to her kitchen and went to bed, wishing she had Tony there to comfort her.

**Review!**


End file.
